


Yes, The tall, Dorky one.

by Dappled_san



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gentleman Papyrus, Papyrus/Reader - Freeform, Possessive!Papyrus/Reader, Post Game, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is defiantly female, Romance, Skeleton love, So Much Friendship, Sorry guys, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, You live in a monster neighbor with some human folk, possibly PapyrusxReaderXSans, wedding stuff later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dappled_san/pseuds/Dappled_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters have been on the surface for a good year and a half..Everyone seems pretty cool with them being neighbors..of course you have some people who are still afraid..You used to be one of them. Over time you learn about the Skeletons across the street, and they become part of your life..</p><p>The tall one even has his eyes on you..</p><p>A bundle of one shots, maybe a formation of a story if people really like it. .3.</p><p>No sins here ( I can't write that lol, I love my fluff..)but I am a sucker for nervous/passionate kissing so expect that later on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is a..what now?!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if there's anything wrong with this grammar wise or just in general, don't be afraid to tell me. I write on my phone so there's probably mistakes..even if I read it one hundred times lol!
> 
> I'm up for request for this one, just tell me what you wanna see!

" HUMANN" a loud voice bellowed, rushing after you as you were on your way to your car. It's been quite a while since monsters rose from the underground..and since then, your neighborhood became a nice mix of humans and monsters. You didn't mind of course, but you weren't expecting one of the houses right in front of yours to be occupied by..

"S-Skeletons" you muttered, yeah sure you had a fear of them, and you felt awful. They were so nice, yet you couldn't shake the fact that they were really bones, walking..eating and talking.. It kinda shook you up. As a kid you had nightmares about 'dead' things..zombies and skeletons plagued your dreams from time to time..only the ones in your dreams were more intimidating and out for blood. papyrus and Sans on the other hand, wanted nothing more than your friendship..Papyrus in particular was quite fond of you.

"Human! I wish to speak to you!" He called again, snapping you out of your thoughts and dragging your attention back to the tall one as he galloped over. You jolted a bit back as he finally reached your side, "Oh..Hey Pap.." You muttered, smiling shyly as you placed your keys into your pocket. " What's up?"

" I wanted you to know that I, the great papyrus, wish to invite you over for dinner tonight! I am making spaghettiii!" He grinned, holding his hands together as he chirped with joy. You couldn't help it, Pap wasn't as scary as you thought he was..he towered over you, he was quite strong, and he had such an innocent heart..and knowing him for this long your fear was slowly dying..yet sometimes it comes back..like before.. You smile up at him, a happy grin lacing his teeth as you let out a gingerly sigh; your cranium nodding.

"Okay, since I'm free.." You breathe, looking away from the youngest. You were about to run out and finish some errands but figured they could be completed tomorrow after work.The tall Skeleton squealed, pulling you up into a big hug. You croaked slightly at the sudden strength that was around your mid section, but returned the hug the best you could.

"THANK YOU HUMAN, YOU MADE ME VERY HAPPY!" He soon released you and you were back on your feet, slightly light headed and dizzy, but you kept your cool.. "I guess I'll see you tonight then?"

He quickly nodded, waving before spewing something about seeing you later; before bouncing off. You could almost hear him screaming at his brother to..pick up a sock?

You shook your head, smiling, before returning inside..

Around 6:30, you received a text..yeah by the way you have the skelebros numbers. Papyrus was always texting you, Sans would FaceTime you while he worked when ever you got some kind of pun that reminded him of you. I guess you weren't really afraid of these guys as you thought..they were fun to be around.. Anyway, you looked down at your phone and received message from Pap

Papy:  
HELLO HUMAN, DINNER IS ALMOST READY! ARE YOU COMING?

You:  
I'll be there in a sec! Just finishing my hair is all.

Papy:  
OKAY, DO HURRY!

You put your phone down and quickly put the finishing touches on your hair, before heading out the door. You wanted to look presentable for your first dinner at their house, you quickly jogged across the street and up their stairs. Knocking gently on their door, only to be startled by a groomed papyrus who exclaimed that he had been watching you from the window as you ran to their home. Hence why he got the door so quickly.

You shrugged it off, and eyed him. He was wearing a nice white dress shirt and orange bow tie, and recently ironed black pants. Rather formal for a family dinner, you thought.

"HUMAN,DO COME IN!" He stepped aside and you walked into the hallway, and he soon joined your side.

The room was oddly lit, candles flickered around you and the sweet scents that illuminated off of them hit your nose in a blissful mist. You exhaled, your eyes wondering around the room as you took in the sights before you.

 

It was like any home, a couch in a living room with a large tv, pictures of Sans, and his brother littered the walls..pictures of his friends also hung..and to your surprise a selfie that Sans took with you and pap was hanging in the group picture frame..labeled, Friends forever! You had met the others..You and Alphys were rather close..every Saturday you'd both meet up and watch Anime or fan girl over your favorite fan fictions..

You even had writing sessions were you both would sit together with your laptops and write what ever your hearts desired. Recently you sat through a whole Marathon of your favorite cartoon; Steven universe.. 

Which you got her hooked onto, by the way. Her Girlfriend Undyne was also a close friend, once and a while Alphys would drag her to your house to watch the Japanese animation or listen to you both go on about stories or just.." Have a Nerd fit" as Undyne put it. 

As for the others, you met Toriel and her family. Frisk and the others..Toriel was someone you'd talk to about your life, and would listen intensively as you would read to her about your favorite things..you were a big dinosaur nerd, and animal fanatic. It didn't help that she was goat like, you always asked her odd questions about herself, she never really cared, the Monster queen was more flattered you were so interested in learning about her..She was even much older than everyone else, and she was so motherly. 

" So, um heh.." Papyrus's soft voice broke you out of thought...  
Your eyes went back to him, you could tell his face was kinda flushed as it glowed orange. " Sans told me before he had to go out and help at work...SO ITS JUST M-ME AND YOU HUMAN!"

Oh great, for some reason you had this funny feeling he had this planned out. With the candles and all, not like they ate dinner like this all the time..with dim lights and everything. You grabbed your phone as Pap continued down to what you assumed was their dinning room table, and you texted Sans.

You:  
Sans, I swear.. Why is your brother looking so nervous and..why is your house lit with candles?"

Sansman:  
What? He didn't tell you? It's a date.

You:  
W-What?! Sans! I-I..

Sansman:  
Don't be upsetti, enjoy your..spaghetti.

You:  
Sans! I'm in quite the pickle here, I didn't know he had feelings..

Sansman:  
Wasn't it obvious? He finds you..adorkable 

You:  
I..you win. I'm so baffled about this whole thing that I have no response.

Sans man:  
Course you don't, I'm just that good. I'll crock yah later. Enjoy your date, and..be rice to my brother.

You:  
Crock?

Sansman:  
I was thinking food puns..you know, the thing you love to cook with..too tired to make sense. I'm gonna nap, I'll ttyl.

You could feel the older brothers smirk from where you stood..you'll think of a good come back once your head cleared..this was a date? You knew Papyrus was close to you, but this? Sure there were moments when you caught him looking at you, but he'd brush it off with some excuse that he never noticed you have Brown color hair..or that your eyes were a nice shade of blue. You finally followed Papyrus to the table where he sat..fixing his bow tie, and clearing his 'throat'. He looked up and at you, his face glowing orange " H-HUMAN, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? I-I..got nervous. I..I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that this was..um..a date. For I, the great papyrus..am awful at this..asking of the date!"

Wait, how did he..  
" SANS HAD CONTACTED ME INFORMING ME THAT HE WAS GOING TO NAP AND IF I NEEDED HIM TO CALL..OH..AND THAT I SHOULD COME CLEAN. YES HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SECRETLY PULLED YOU ALONG ON A DATE. YOU FELL FOR MY TRAP, AND NOW" he stood, trotting over to the chair across from him..he pulled it out " Please.." He said, softer..looking at you with a gentle smile " Do take a seat, before my amazing spaghetti gets cold..I-I..I want to know what you think of it."

You blinked, you could feel your own cheeks glow a warm glow as you slowly moved over to the seat. You took your seat and he gingerly pushed you towards the table, before moving across the room to play a soft him of music from a radio. " Step 4..background music and conversation.." You heard him mutter away from you before he darted for his seat. Scooting in and reaching for his fork. He dug in, at first pretty beastly out of routine, enjoying his own cooking..He soon realized what he was doing, and he dropped his fork " NYEH HEH HEH!" He huffed, clenching his teeth as you looked at him..giggling at his reaction.

" IM SORRY HUMAN, I GOT TOO INTO MY WONDERFUL COOKING. I WILL USE MY MANNERS..IT IS PART OF STEP 3, OF MY DATING BOOK!"

How..cute. He was using a dating book to make sure it went smoothly.." hey hey, it's okay. I-I didn't know you read a book to help you along."

" OF COURSE HUMAN! I MUST MAKE SURE THIS DATE GOES PERFECTLY!"

You blushed, he wanted it to be perfect..

After some time you both finished eating..you enjoyed it..it wasn't so bad as you originally thought it would be..since Undyne said Paps cooking could use some work..that's why she was helping him out. You thought it was great, and you told him how wonderful it was. He was extremely grateful and offered to wrap some up for you to take home when you left for the night, and you gladly said yes. Which just caused the Skeleton to chirp louder with happiness 

" I KNEW YOU COULD NOT RESIST MY WONDROUS COOKING!"

You both got engulfed in conversation..the topic of family was an important..so was friends.. And hobbies. Apparently you both had a thing for action figures..and learning to fight..

" MAYBE UNDYNE CAN TEACH YOU TOO! YOU MIGHT SOMEDAY BECOME JUST AS AMAZING AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WITH THE HELP FROM UNDYNE!"

You'd like that. Undyne was always teasing you that you wouldn't be able to do half of what she could. Of course you couldn't, you never had battle training! Sure you wanted to be able to some cool stuff, just the thought made the inner action nerd gasp and sigh..you finally leaned back in your chair, feeling full..it was nice. You soon realized Papyrus grew quiet, you eyed him. His orange specks of eyes were angled downward at his hands..which were fettling with his fork.

Was he upset about something? "Pap?" You mustered softly, ready to get up to go to his side..only  
"HUMAN! I-I WISH TO KNOW IF YOU WISH..wish..NYEH HEH HEH.." He whined, whimpering " Why is this so hard.." He covered his face with his hands.

You got up from your chair and moved over to where he was, you placed your hand on his shoulder..and he looked up at you as if you startled him. " You okay..?"

He sighed, shaking his head..clearly nervous around you, which was strange. Any other time he would be fine, maybe because he had you in his house..just the two of you? 

"_____, Dance with me."

You blinked, Crimson hue tinting your cheeks. He asked in such a strong tone, which you were kinda taken back by..it was kinda..you shook your head, swallowing hard..

"I-I..I can't.."

"Human? Am I causing you to be nervous?"

His question was innocent and full of concern, you quickly shook your head " No no you are very interesting to me Pap, I just.. I can't.." It was your turn to cover you face, and you backed away. Pressing up against the nearest wall, you bit your lip. Last ine you danced you made a fool of yourself..at your cousins wedding. It wasn't the dress of the bride everyone remembered..it was the clumsy girl in high heels and short dress that people remembered..your cousin's now wife still won't look at you in the face.

You heard the movement of a chair, and soon rather smooth appendages grasped your hands, moving them from your face... his look was soft. You could feel your worry melt, so much that you didn't flinch at his touch like you normally would when you got a good feel of bone. Why were you afraid of this guy again..? 

"Human, I will help you if this is the problem. I, the great papyrus..have quite the moves.." He chuckled, orange tinting his cheeks.

You couldn't deny him, not while he was so close to your face right now you could feel his breath on your face..he looked so..determined. It made your insides kinda hurt..in a good way.

You sighed, finally giving in with a nod " Okay, I trust you. J-Just..I.. Slow, I can't move fast on my feet.."

He simply nodded his head, and smiled brightly. Pulling you towards the living room, where a small radio rested near the Tv. The music playing was kinda a soft jazz, you expected it to be Mettaton..since one of the things Pap liked to do was send you links to his music and movie trailers exclaiming how great they were. 

You started off slow, just as you asked. He let go of one of your hands, and you tried your best to reach his shoulder..

" HUMAN IF IT IS OKAY, I WOULD LIKE TO PLACE MY HAND ON YOUR WAIST. IF YOU SEE IT AS APPROPRIATE.."

He was being quite the gentleman, you didn't reply though. You grabbed his radius and placed his hand on your hip, smiling softly. He swallowed nervously..how is he doing that again?

He then started to drag you across the floor, gingerly swaying you back and forth..turning you, even spinning you and dipping you quickly before pulling you back up into a stand. It was nice.. 

"Human? Are you having a..good time?" 

"Mhm.."

" Wowie, I'm doing a good job then!"

You couldn't help it though, Why were you even on this date? When did these feelings start for him? 

"Pap.." You pushed him away for a moment, he cocked a bone brow..he said nothing, just stayed quiet to listen.

"When did..did you start to get feelings? "

"Feelings for whom, dear human?" He was so oblivious it was cute.

You gently pushed his shoulder bone playfully and snorted, "For me silly.."

"O-oh.." He got really flushed, " UM, WELL IT HAPPENED A WHILE AGO HUMAN! I-I JUST NEVER GOT AROUND TO ASKING! THEN MY WONDERFUL BROTHER SANS HELPED ME PLAN THIS DATE!"

Of course it was Sans..Clever Bone head..

Eventually the two of you stopped dancing and it was time to leave. He had walked you over to your front door..trying his best to not try to get you to stay a bit longer..You insisted you had to go home..you dreaded going home..since early tomorrow you had to go to work for 8 or so hours..and because you kinda didn't want the date to end. It felt short, but before you left their home he insisted they do it again in a few days.

You were standing on your porch, he was still standing on the ground a few steps below you..giving you some height to the tall skeleton..

"Well, thank you for the amazing evening.." You smiled, your hands reaching over to pull him into a hug. Your arms reaching over his shoulders You felt his bones rattle nervously before he too had wrapped his hands around your waist; pulling you close. He was strangely warm for a skeleton, you didn't mind it..  
Maybe because it was the dead of January and there was a chill in the air..  
Eventually you two parted, stood there awkwardly staring at each other..before you finally said your goodbyes and you hurried inside..only you heard his booming voice echo behind your door.

"H-HUMAN YOU LEFT SOMETHING OUT HERE!"

You quickly pecked out the door and gave him a questioning look, but before you could speak he pressed his teeth up against your cheek, a muffled " hmm." Coming off his mouth. You just stood there, your face bright red..

He kissed you, a skeleton was kissing you..

Kinda..

He eventually he pulled away slowly, his orange specks glowing as was his face..Eyeing you down and taking in your expression..which was totally surprised...before he spun around and raced for his house..

Leaving you there, with butterflies swirling in your stomach..


	2. Saturday nights with Alphys lead to funky drawings and weird feelings..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your best friend Alphys are having a sleep over..you being a weirdo, drew something..
> 
> Oh and Sans texts you with over played Skeleton puns.
> 
> Anddd Drake and Josh reference in there ;D

You were doodling in your sketch book, usually you would be drawing on your laptop..but on this Saturday you were way too lazy to pull it out yet, even if Alphys insisted you get it out sometime tonight. It was a normal weekend, only tonight Alphys was sleeping over.

The both of you were dressed in warm pjs, you had on a dorky adult onesie that had zebra stripes along it. She had on a two piece that was yellow..white polka dots covered every inch of the outfit.

You were up on one end of your couch, you were using your legs to hold up your sketch book as you guided the pencil along..Your short Dino pal was on the other end. Her laptop plopped on her knees as she typed away. Your Tv was on, playing episode after episode of Animes that were on your Netflix; it was more of a background noise if anything..

" Should Undyne and I adopt a human child or a monster child in this chapter! O-or should we h-have a fight and m-make up in some cute, romantic w-way..?" Your eyes flickered up to look at your best friend, you simply shrugged. Obviously distracted by what you were drawing, and she huffed. Placing her computer down on the coffee table that was right in front of your couch. She knew you, usually you'd be up and awake. Helping her pick out the best thing to write, or vise versa..

Something was on your mind, and she knew it.

She could read your face as you watched her scoot over to your side of the couch. Pouting, Alphys crossed her arms and stared you down.

"what?"

"W-What's wrong.."

You shifted a bit, pulling your sketch book closer to you..you were trying to hide what you've been scratching at with your pencil from her view.  
Damn it she noticed.. Her eyes went from you to the book in your hand. She snickered, un crossing her arms and covering her mouth.

You blushed, hugging the book to your chest you let out a blissful sigh and threw your head back. "Fine..you wanna know what's on this page , don't you.."

" L-Like I don't know! "

You should've never told her, well you didn't..

\-------------------------------------------

This wasn't the first time you were drawing someone in your sketch book.. Last Saturday, you both were up in your room. You were showing some of your fan art, even giving her a sneak peek of Undyne's birthday present you've been working on..when you forgot about the sketch book..it was open from Friday night when you were having.. A moment..

In big letters, on its own page..

Was Papyrus's name, you were writing it out several times..playing with the font, even sketching his face out in a small section..

While you were putting away Undyne's gift, which was a self portrait painted on canvas; your back was turned..Giving Alphys a chance to peek over on your desk where the book lay open. You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard her squeal..

"ohmygosh,ohmygosh y-youlikepapyrus! I knew you liked him, ever sinc-" she went on and on, almost passing out from the lack of breathing..man she could talk fast..

You quiet her as best as you could, telling her it was a big misunderstanding..  
She just ignored you and continued to giggle; her face growing bright as a blush took over her cheeks.

You groaned, taking the book and slamming it shut you finally snapped her out of her fit. She swallowed, her claws rubbing nervously together as you turned around to look at her. "I-I'm sorry Alphys I didn't mean to scare y-you"

You didn't, you reacted that way just because you were upset with yourself. You were stupid for leaving that book out like that..  
You were so tired the night before that you just crawled into bed and forgot about it.. You threw the palm of your hand into your forehead and then went to your Best friends side..hugging her tightly

"I-I'm so sorry.." You sighed, she just took a free claw and patted you in the back,"D-Don't be! I should've l-listened to you instead of jumping t-to conclusion! I-I'll listen to you now.." She chirped, her voice soft and her embrace stronger as she hugged you back.

You let go of her and the both of you took a seat on your bed and you began. First by explaining your date, and secondly explaining that his name was..interesting to draw out, nothing more. Of course she had that look of disbelief on her face, but she nodded her cranium in understanding.

"S-So he asked you on a date!" You shyly rubbed the back of your neck, giving her a reply "Mhm.."

"how'd it g-go?"

"It went great, he even kissed me on my Che-"

"Oh my g-gosh! He kissed you on the cheek! That's so cute, my new ship! Ohh I wonder how Mettaton will react when I tell his his number one fan is spoken for. I need to post this to my blog and start planning the plot to your fanfiction, like when you'll get married and how many kids you'll ado-" you just let her ramble on for the next 5 minutes, shaking your head with the biggest grin on your lips..

\-------------------------------------------

You didn't tell her you liked him that day, because part of you wasn't sure about your feelings in the first place.. Sure he was a cute, but how would it work? You didn't want to think about it right now, you were more focused on Alphys that was still waiting patiently for you to show her what was scribbled in your lap.

You peaked at it, and felt your ears grow hot..

It was Pap, drawn out in what he was wearing the day of your date..grinning his usual toothy smile..hands both on his hips and his chest puffed out..he looked so proud..a orange tint was on his cheek bones too..

Maybe you..did like him..a little..

You finally gave in and handed her the hardcover, she gladly took it and your hands went for the pillow that was behind you..you buried your face into it and flinched when she finally examined your drawing and let out a..was that a roar?

"Ughh so k-kawaii!!" She cooed happily, grasping the drawing in her arms in a big hug and falling onto her back. Kicking her feet up as she continued to fan girl over her new pairing.. You didn't look up from your pillow. You just let out a muffled groan and shook your head violently back and forth, your ears were on fire now..

You finally lifted your head, face bright red as you jumped to your feet.

"U-Um, the pop corn! I t-think it's done!"

You rushed off into the kitchen, her noises echoing into the room you were hiding out in..

You didn't put any pop corn in, you used it as an excuse to get out of there.., but while you were in here you might as well throw a bag into the microwave. You went for the cabinets and quickly pulled out a package and went to throw it in. Once it was inside you pressed in a minute and started it up.

You decided while you were waiting, you'd check your phone.. Notifications had blew up your phone.. Alphys had updated her status..

" OMG =^.^= when ur best friend has a crush on a skeleton! Yes, the tall, dorky one! /)^3^(\"

You wanted to die, crawl into a ball and die..to make matters worse, Papyrus commented..

Still so oblivious to who she was referring to..

"WHO HAS A CRUSH ON A TALL SKELETON? WAIT! I DIDNT KNOW THERE WERE OTHER SKELETONS IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD, MAYBE I CAN MEET THEM AND BEFRIEND THEM NYAH HAH HAH!"

You saw that Alphys liked his comment, and a loud snicker came from your living room. You locked your phone screen and slipped it back into your pocket. You couldn't help but giggle too, your mind flickering to the thought that you just might like the youngest one of the skeleton brothers..the buzz of your phone and the beeping of your microwave jolted you out of your thoughts.

You went to the popcorn and turned off the beeper, before you reached to get your phone out of your onesie.

You got a text from Sans.

 **Sansman** :  
So, you like my bro?

 **You** :  
Why are you assuming I do..?

 **Sansman** :  
Kid, I saw the post and couldn't help myself..I got a _bone_ to pick with you.

 **You** :  
Again with the puns?

You shook your head

 **Sansman** :  
_Tibia_ honest, I never get tired of giving out puns..you should be thanking me for being so _humerus_..anyway. Do you like him or naw?

You felt your fingers grip your phone tightly, fingers digging into the screen and causing you to type the letter w over and over. You deleted it, and went to type..only you didn't move..

 **Sansman** :  
Kiddo?

You finally replied

 **You** :  
Yeah? Look, I..what if I do? I don't want to embarrass him, I'm not the looker you know..I really never had this kind of attention before..

 **Sansman** :  
If my brother wasn't interested, I sure as hell would be..

Wow, at least Monsters found you attractive. You haven't really dated anyone, maybe once or twice but it wasn't anything special. The only people that called you beautiful, or fought you when you said you weren't attractive were your close friends and your family.. You were still taken back by the comment..

 **You** :  
Sans, I'm flattered.. But I'll come clean. I guess I do like your brother..

 **Sansman** :  
Who wouldn't? He's so cool.

As if Papyrus was right over Sans shoulders, reading his messages..the top of your screen informed you that you had a new text from Pap, you switched convos quickly..

 **Pap** :  
HUMAN! WE MUST HAVE ANOTHER DATE.

 **You** :  
Okay Pap..id love to. When would you like to meet up..?

 **Pap** :  
HOW DOES TOMORROW EVENING SOUND? I HAVE SO MUCH SPAGHETTI LEFT, AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ITTT..OR OR WE CAN DO SOMETHING YOUD LIKE FRIEND!

You went back to your conversation with Sans..

 **You** :  
You didn't tell him anything..did you?

 **Sansman** :  
What do you take me for, a liar lol

 **You** :  
I an't callin you a _truther_.

 **Sansman** :  
That sound like I heard it before.. Lol no I haven't said anything..he just noticed your name on my phone.

 **You** :  
Okay..thank god.. I need to reply to him and get back to the living room with Alphys.. I'll see yah.

You went back to texting Pap, setting up your date before saying goodnight, and turning towards the living room..after you put the popcorn in a bowl and smothered it in butter for you and your company..

You entered, Alphys was busy typing away as she was back on her computer. She looked up at you, "What took you so long!! I-I was just finishing up this chapter before I-I was gonna go in there and get you!" You shrugged, looking around for your sketch book and finding it neatly placed on the table before you. You picked it up, and stared at it, "I guess you could say, sans was getting a bit..bonely..so he texted me asking me about his brother..lets just say..

"I got another hot date with Papyrus.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking request!
> 
> The next chapter may or may not involve you and your weird "pets" (I kinda based it off my real life animals..I have pigeons okay? Lol.) you can skip the chapter if you don't like Pigeons, I don't know if I'm gonna write about them yet.. I'll let you know ;D
> 
> Thank you guys for liking this story!  
> You can visit my page to get my tumblr is you have an questions!
> 
> I'm slowly fixing each error in the chapters.. I should really write on a computer ^^;


	3. Time in the Coop and firefly watching at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show the boys the coop, well..you show Sans..Pap has been there before..
> 
> You run into Toriel briefly, and Friskk 
> 
> And you have a kinda surprise for Pap. C:

"Pap, you're suppose to hold on to their wings down against their sides, feet back with a hand under their breast." You instructed, watching him hold one of your pigeons on its back.. The bird was fighting his grasp and he was struggling to keep it in his hands.. You decided to show the brothers your Pigeon coop when you told Pap that you had to do some cleaning and feeding before your date. The youngest insisted that he and Sans could help, but you knew Sans wasn't going to do anything..He just came along for support as he put it..

The two of you, excluding Sans who was preoccupied with a pigeon that had taken a liking to him and his fur hooded jacket; started cleaning up the bottom of the coop. Pap handled the heavy stuff, while you placed down new bedding, food and water.

Eventually you finished your cleaning and such and you began to show them around, well Sans. Papyrus had seen this place before, but never actually held one.. Until now

"NYEH HEH HEH STAY STILL SMALL ANIMAL!" The bird broke out of his hold finally and slapped his face with his wings; taking off to join the others in eating their feed. Papyrus grabbed his face and whimpered, Sans who was to the left of you could help but crack a chuckle.

"Hey Papyrus, I'm talon you that was hawkward, wasn't it? Don't worry they do it to me all the time.." You threw out in a pun and reassured him, snapping your fingers and pointing your index at the tall one: a sheepish smile laced on your lips. Sans patted your back, and Papyrus hissed in disapproval at your remark..

"SANS HAS BEEN INFLUENCING YOU AGAIN!"

His loud voice almost rattled the small fixture that was your flocks' home, causing the Homers to fly in defense..trying their best to hide in their nests and settle close to their mates and young.

"Bro, indoor voice before ______ has your head. You rattled these guys bones and now they're running for the hills." Sans went to his brothers side and grabbed his wrist; calming the tall one down dramatically as Papyrus looked over at you. He was about to snap a remark at his older sibling, but the words died in his throat..

Your gaze was soft, you had left their sides to look at a pair of Pigeons and their month old squab. You placed a finger over its head and nuzzled it gingerly..the young reached up and peened your knuckles lovingly. You giggled, distracted by the birds you didn't notice he was staring..

\------------------------------------------

That's what he loved about you..in the short time he started to get to know you he noticed how caring you were..gentle too.. This wasn't the first time you had him in the coop helping you out, but every time he was with you..you stopped and checked each and every nest box. Making sure they were all okay..you would take your time and bond with each of them..

You'd nuzzle, kiss and hold them against your chest. Giggling happily..he would watch you with interest..and for some reason..he felt this bubbly feeling in his rib cage..He was happy, happy as long as you were happy. He could watch you all day just being caring and affectionate towards the birds..

Part of him wanted you to be nuzzling and kissing his face too, but knew it was too early to even think about such things..he's only known you for a few months now..He was way too shy to ask that from you..kissing your cheek was pushing it.

You looked shocked, not pleased..or he thought you didn't looked _pleased_.. That was the only kiss he gave you..every other date ended a bit awkwardly..big hugs, weird cheek brushes..things like that. It doesn't matter, at least he had some kind of contact with you..

Maybe he was just not understanding you..he wouldn't know..sometimes you looked like you wanted more at times..

Maybe tonight you'd open up to him?

"Hey bro, you okay? You're getting all starry eyed and zoned out over there.." Sans pulled on his arm and he snapped out of his. He blinked, shaking his head.

"Oh, Um..Sorry brother! I was just thinking is all."

Sans shrugged, and you finally rejoined them. Dusting your hands and smiling at the both of them, an orange tint on his face..

\------------------------------------------

You lead them out of the walk in building, making sure none of the birds got out in the process before closing the door shut. You sighed heavily, leaning up against the door. You were dirty now, and you only had an hour before you were going to take Pap on your date..where you were going you didn't need to be fancy..but you also didn't have to smell like bird while standing by your friend..

Even if he was near it right now, damn it..you hoped he assumed the smell was coming from the birds themselves and not you.

"So..I guess I'll see you guys in a bit hm? I should be getting ready now.." You said in a hurry..your goodbyes kinda rushed, but you quickly thanked them with hugs for helping you out..and just being there to spend time with you.. Before you rushed inside.

Time passed, and dusk was growing over the sky..the sun leaving your sight as you stepped out of your home. You looked to your left as a sound of a car door..Toriel and Frisk had left their car and made their way towards their front door..

The Monster queen stopped as she spotted you, you waved and she gladly waved back; quickly trotting to your side.

"Good evening my child." She started with a soft smile, Frisk was soon behind her, their small hands grasping the goat woman's dress.

"Hello Toriel! Hello Frisk!" You bent down and waved to the small child, they grinned and giggled. Shying away from you, you stood back up and looked at the motherly woman before you, "What's up? You just picked up Frisk from after care?"

"Actually, yes! I'm off to make dinner now actually..care to join us? I even have Snail pie for dessert."

As great as that sounded, you shook your head,"I'm sorry Toriel, I actually have a date tonight!"

Her face lit up,"Oh! How exciting! Do you mind if I ask with whom?"

Your cheek lit up, and you looked away for a second, "W-Well..um..Papyrus.." Your voice died off as you spoke, your teeth digging into your bottom lip and you felt every part of your face grow warmer. Your affections for him kinda grew the past few months..from your first date back in January..to the dates that followed..it was now June..warm and full of life.. You were excited for your date that was this evening..

She looked at you, blinking..before giving you a soft chuckle.."Oh ho ho, hm.. I knew Papyrus had it in him..!"

You rubbed the back of your head nervously before continuing to talk to her for a few more minutes..

You eventually gave your goodbyes as you noticed the time..Toriel scooping you up in a big hug before placing you down. You patted the small child on the head and they smiled. You quickly raced off to your date destination..which was a near by park nestled near some woods right in a hill. It was usually closed at this time, but the silly park rangers didn't realize the small gaping hole in a fence hidden by the entrance..

You found it, and tried your best to squeeze in. You found it rather difficult, but you managed and fell into the area. Landing flat on your nose, you groaned..lifting your head and pulling yourself into a sit. You rubbed your face and soon found yourself standing up again. You drew your hands over your tee shirt and pants to clear them of dirt before glancing around..

The park was empty, the sun was totally gone from the sky and you were left in darkness..

It made you uneasy..it was a stupid decision on your part to make your gathering at the park..after hours..it was the only way to show him what you wanted him to see..Yet standing here alone, you felt your heart jump into your throat as it began to race..

Glove covered hands grasped your shoulders and you jumped. Quickly flinging yourself around and raising your arms in defense.

"HUMAN IT IS I! PAPYRUS! " you couldn't make out the face, but you could make out the tall slender black figure..and the voice kind gave it away..

You eased yourself, and you took his hands. Holding them tight before you pulled him towards a small field that was closest to the woods. There, you stopped and released him; grabbing your phone out of your jeans and using the light to illuminate the both of you. Since you were still hidden under the towering vegetation, visibility was poor... You gazed up, looking at the skeleton who had a glow in his eyes as he looked back.

You smiled, and he gladly returned it.."Pap.." You began,"Have you ever heard of fireflies?"

He shook his head,  
"They aren't actually on fire are they human?!" He exclaimed softly. You giggled,"N-No! Of course not.."

He grew surprisingly quiet as you went on..turning off your phone and turning away. The grass in the field was decently high, not up to your knees but tall enough to brush above your ankle..The park employees might have just been too lazy to really tend to the grass..the area was usually used for kids who wanted to play ball or tag.. Nothing else..it wasn't like a huge plot of land..it was decent, and surrounded by trees..the moon glistened against the grass..giving you some light in the dark..you could finally see Papyrus..he was wearing his armor, his normal attire..he waited for you as you finally snapped out of it.

"Stay where you are."

You walked into the grass, slowly to not disturb the insects you were about to show him..

Once you were In the middle, you stopped. Your back was turned away from him for you were walking, so you turned around. He gave you a look and his mouth opened to speak, only you sat down which startled him a bit.

"Human? Are you okay? Do you need assistance?"

You shock your head, your eyes focused on the air around the two of you..you were surprised you hadn't notice a single bug fly past until..

"Pap, look there!" Three of them flew between the two of you..lighting up one after the other..he gasped, and you beckoned him to come to you. He slowly walked across the lawn before settling down in front of you..

Eventually, all around you there were small flickers of light battling against the stars that twinkled up above your head. Both of you stayed pretty quiet, up until you looked over at him. His attention was on the air around you..while he was distracted you reached out and grabbed one of his hands. He jumped a bit but soon settled down, squeezing your hand and not breaking his gaze from the bugs..

You finally decided to break the silence as you exhaled,"I love doing this.."

"L-Love doing what, h-human..?" You could tell he was getting a bit shaky..the bones in his hand were shifting slightly, and his voice..which was still oddly quiet, had began to stutter with every other word.

You didn't mean to cause any more anxiety, but you found yourself letting go of his hand and scooting over to his side; leaning your head on his Clavicle. You thought his bones were trembling before, now they were even producing a jittery sound as they shifted against each other. It kinda made you feel bad, but you didn't want to move..You finally replied to him after a minute or so,"I love coming here and watching the fireflies..and looking at the moon..its breath taking.."

He swallowed, his body finally growing quiet and not moving as much..he soon arranged himself so that is arm could go over your shoulders. He pulled you into a side hug, and rested his cranium against yours.."W-Well, I'm happy you d-decided to share s-such a personal thing w-with me friend! I-It..means a lot.."

"Papyrus? I..I um.. What exactly do you like about me..? I..I don't know why you could be so fascinated with someone like I..I'm so..well, I'm so me.."

He seemed kinda taken back by your comment, as his head left the top of yours.  
He was quiet again..how his silence made your stomach turn..

"Well, I don't know.." He muttered, the hand that was once over your shoulders went behind his head..rubbing his spine,"I like everything about you! T-there's not one thing I-I don't like..I know it sounds too good to be true, but I, the great Papyrus would never lie to y-you.."

His orange sparks that were his eyes went to look down at you, your belly began to burn.."Same here Pap..you're such an amazing f-friend.." You could feel yourself get choked up as tears swelled your eyes..you hadn't been this happy in a long time..he soon noticed that you were weeping softly and his attitude quickly changed "H-HUMAN? DID I CAUSE YOU TO C-CRY?"  
Your hands reached up against your cheeks and you wiped the salty wetness away..

"In a way, Yes Pap..b-but in a good way! I never had such an amazing person in my life!" Before you could brace yourself, he pulled you into a big hug..causing the both of you to tumble back and land on his rib cage. He held you there. Despite your protest that you were going to crush him..he just went " NYEH HEH HEH! "

You pushed against him until he released you, your knees on the ground at his sides, and your hands on the metal of his armor.. His hand covered gloves grasped your legs tightly, you could almost make out the bright glow of his cheek bones..

Realizing what the two of you got into, you rolled off of him and began apologizing over and over. You felt your face get uncomfortably warm as you covered your face in the nook of your arm..Pap himself was sitting up, his face buried in his knees as he let out a whine which you assumed was an apology as well.. You peaked up past your arm and sighed, even if you were embarrassed yourself..you hated seeing Pap like this..

So, building up all your courage..you crawled back over to him, placed your hands under his jaw and lifted his head upward. "Oh P-Papy.." You sighed happily..He looked up at you, and smiled that damn smile that made your heart flutter a bit..the day he stopped smiling would be the worst day of your life..Just thinking about it made you pull his skull into your chest and you held him there; he hummed happily into your shirt..his own hands reaching around your waist as he nuzzled you.

Your hand caressed the top of his skull as the two of you sat there.. It felt like forever that the two of you held an embrace..both of you just relaxing, your eyes were shut as you listened to the grasshoppers play their evening lullaby; it was causing your eyelids to grow heavy.You could hear something else mix in, a couple of soft Nyeh heh hehs slipped past Papyrus's teeth as he appeared to have fell into a slumber..

You didn't dare move. You just watched him..his chest raising slowly as he somehow took in air and released it..he had the biggest grin on his face as he slept..you felt your face grow sore from the constant grinning you were doing..you bent down right there and then and pressed a soft kiss on his boney brow..

But You had to get going, sooner or later you had to get up and leave..and now was the time. As hard as it was for you to disturb your sleeping prince, you gingerly rubbed your thumbs on the sides of his head: whispering his name "Papyrus, We have to go.."

He shook his head "NO, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM COMFORTABLE AGAINST THE SQUISHY HUMAN!"

"Pap.." You nudged him, he shifted finally sitting up with a groan.."UGHH FINE! ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FRIEND WILL I LISTEN AND GO HOME. I WOULD LIKE TO WALK YOU TO YOUR PLACE OF LIVING FIRST...I-If that's okay with you.." His voice died out, you simply pulled him into another hug and nodded your head against his chest..

The both of you slipped through the gate, he went first and it was easy for him due to his thin structure. You on the other hand had the same trouble you had before..only Pap was there to help you out.

You both began your stroll home, when your phone buzzed..  
Alphys texted you wondering how it was going..you looked over at your companion who was walking at your side. Somehow his hand had slipped into yours, his big boney ones wrapped around your tiny fingers..you turned back to your phone, typing out your reply..  
Smiling..

 **You** :  
All I can tell you is..  
Skeleton hands are really warm..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking request!
> 
> HOLY COW I DIDNT THINK PEOPLE WOULD LOVE THIS LIKE THEY DO. WOWIE I LOVE YOU GUYS.
> 
> I have stuff planned for future chapters, like Wedding stuff maybe and other things!
> 
> Just let me know if you want such things or not ;w;


	4. A slow day at work becomes quite interesting..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're at work, it's a slow day.. You decide to go and finish the stock in the back..
> 
> You get a visitor that decided to bring you some lunch c:
> 
> You get an idea and decide you're gonna admit your feelings one way or another.

You worked in town at the local bakery, the small one to the right of the card store.. It was a quiet day, as usual..it being a weekday, everyone was working or at school. The occasional older couple came in to purchase something for a gathering or to spice up their breakfast.

Today though, not a single person had come in so far, you didn't really question why. You liked the quiet..it was nothing like the holidays. Ever since the monsters came to the surface the business really bloomed during said season..

Your manager even hired another individual that was a monster, and began selling some signature underground baked goods that smelt pretty awesome. You'd once in a while, sneak a piece or two of some of it..Your boss didn't mind, he only got upset when you'd snag a bite for yourself during the seasonal rush: every piece counted.

Now though, you were popping some cake pops into your mouth as you sat in the empty shop. Your eyes looming back and forth lazily, you swallowed..a yawn following after. Your arms reached behind your back in a stretch before you finally stood, heading towards the back.

Previously, someone had come to drop off a couple of boxes and it was your job to stack them up on the shelves that was up up against the wall. You sighed, looking at the big bundle of supplies now thrown in front of you. To help you along you stepped over to a small radio that was resting on the break table.. You pressed the power button, adjusted the stations to get to the one you want, and went to grab the stool that was up against the tall shelf system. It opened up and you grabbed a box before stepping on the bottom step..

Your favorite song came on the radio..

And you found yourself singing along, pretty well too..

You were too wrapped into the song to hear the bell above the door jingle as someone entered...

\---------------------------------------

"Human! I thought I would surprise you with some fresh spaghetti for your lunch!_______..? Human!?"

Orange orbs looked passed the counter, standing on one foot to peak past the wall and through the open door. He could hear the soft sounds of music and a voice moving along in unison. Curious, he walked around the counter and peaked a bit into the room you were in..and his jaw dropped.

\----------------------------------------

You were dancing, singing the song happily. Your eyes were closed and you were grinning from ear to ear. You quickly jumped off the last step and landing on your feet in a thud. Your voice got louder as the tunes did, your hands grasping the next box of inventory.. Your eyes were open now, but you didn't notice him..you went back on the steps. The voice that has been echoing against the walls around you was cut short when the clapping of another person broke your ear drums. Your head spun over your shoulder as you threw a glance at who ever had been spying on you..

"NYEH HEH HEH! THAT WAS AMAZING HUMAN, YOUR VOICE IS QUITE MAGICAL!"

Papyrus had been watching you for quite sometime, and was enjoying the show..

You on the other hand, could feel your heart thudding out of your chest..sending blood right up to your cheeks and making your face burn. You quickly tumbled off the ladder and slammed your hand on the power button..cutting the singer that had began to sing the next song off. You stumbled, holding yourself up against the Stool. You were gasping for air as you tried to muster something to say..

"I..U-Um..I wasn't.." You finally pushed out, he just continued to look happy..a groan followed as you fell to your knees. Slamming your forehead into your hands..you were so stupid! You must've looked like a fool in front of your friend, yet when you looked up he had entered the break room and kneeled down...right in front of you..

"Human..why are you so upset..? I thought you were doing amazing!"

"But I-I didn't want anyone to see.."

Your body fell into a bony chest as Papyrus pulled you into a hug. He sighed softly, and began to stroke your head "But I..Papyrus...loved it."

Still holding his embrace you looked up at him, he loved it..? Really? "You..you did..?"

" of course friend!"

You didn't think, you just pressed your lips against your companion's cheek. Pulling away as quickly as you left it..you quickly apologized..

"I..I'm sorry I just reacted and.."

He silenced you with one boney finger placed on your lips, "It's okay friend! I do not mind the kiss! Why I kissed your cheek too, remember?"

Oh right, your first date..your memory was fuzzy of that event..but it was fuzzy for a good reason..You loved the kiss..it kinda wiped your brain clear at that moment..

"_____, I almost forgot! I brought you some of my famous spaghetti! He let you go, stood up and bounced off out of the room to where he placed the container..

You watched him and smiled..

You indeed had started to be drawn to him..

Maybe you did have a crush on Papyrus...,but did he see that you liked him? Or was he honestly so blind to the fact that every time he's around you try to look your best or blush as the slightest touch..  
On your dates you tried your best to make him happy..

You wanted to kiss him, you wanted him to hug you every day and tell you how much you meant to him..

You wanted to be his..and you'll pray every night until the day he can see..

How much he meant to you..

That's when you got this amazing idea..he liked your singing voice right? Maybe you could ask a certain someone for help..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one owo I've been sick, and my semester is starting up!
> 
> It's short I'm sorry!
> 
> Kinda a filler chapter! 
> 
> And kinda based off a Steven universe episode
> 
> By the way I'm still taking request!


	5. PART 1: Jealousy is always a bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have a moment..after you have an encounter with the sexy boy Mettaton..who's hitting on your skeleman..
> 
> Pap feels bad, and towards the end of the chapter he goes to your house..
> 
> I cut it off there because it felt like it was dragging vwv..
> 
> Forgive me!

You had heard of this Mettaton before, Pap wouldn't shut up about how talented he was..

Your best friend Alphys didn't come out and say she created this bot when you were first hanging out..it was only until recently did she finally admit to creating the walking, talking machine. You weren't upset with her for keeping it a secret, but curiosity swirled in the back of your mind of why she kept it quiet. The interrogations became constant, you were always poking at her for the reason why.. She eventually gave in and gave you a reason..

"H-He's still getting u-used to the new large f-fan base of h-humans..he can b-become quite aggressive w-when it comes to contact with one.. "

"He tried to kill them..?! " the voice in your throat hitched, your hands reaching up to cover your mouth as you gasped. The small reptile shook her head and waved her claws, "N-No no..He loves h-humans..J-just loves them too m-much.."

Oh, you understood now..you could imagine what that would end up like.. A big square robot crushing you to death unintentionally of course..

You still didn't like the thought of that.

You saw his pictures, he was nothing more than a square box with a screen on it..legs and arms attached. Why was Papyrus so..fascinated with him?

Right now you were settled on Pap's and San's couch. Body stiff, your hands in your lap and your foot tapping the ground. Alphys and her creation were coming over for a visit..mostly because Papyrus insisted you meet his favorite underground celebrity while you could..he was becoming big above ground already and was quite busy.. You felt something bubble inside you as you watched Your skeleton friend rush around to make sure everything was perfect. It stung in your chest, and made you want to scream..

Sans was settled next to you, his head resting on your thy; arms thrown back behind his skull. You looked down at him, usually being either tired or grinning..at this moment he looked kinda ticked..like something was bothering him..

"Sans, you're quiet and not sleeping.." You began softly, a chuckle growing from your throat, "Somethings gotta be wrong.."

"Yeah..you know what's wrong? What's wrong is that the walking calculator is coming into our house.." He clenched his teeth as he finished speaking, you placed a hand onto his forehead and you patted him.

"Don't worry about it..I've heard so many nice things.. He can't be that bad, right?"

Sans grumbled something and turned on his side..Clearly he didn't agree, but you weren't about to push the subject..instead you tried your best to relax..your hand that was on Sans remained there and gently stroked the skeleton. He didn't seem to mind, even hummed happily and pressed his cranium into your hand. Your body began to melt against the cushion only to jolt back up into a sit as an unfamiliar voice rang your ears..

"Alphys, Darling.. Are you coming? No need to be shy sweetie, you're acting like you've never been to the Skeleton brothers house before."

"T-That's not w-why I'm being..w-well not s-shy..I'm nervous.."

Papyrus quickly ran to the door..you wondered if he put this much energy into preparations when it came to you coming over..  
He opened it..and there he was..only less boxy..his head was turned as he spoke to his creator

"Nervous! Darling don't be nervous, there's noth-" you locked eyes with the robot.

Oh god, no no no.. Did Alphys forget to tell him about you?

"Alphys! Why, you didn't tell me your friend was a..human!"he rushed in and went over to you like it was instinct.. He nearly caused you to fall forward as he pulled on your hand: tenderly shaking your entire arm. Papyrus quickly intervened as he pulled the robot away, right into a tight hug.

"METTATON! IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" His cheek bones were tinted orange..

That bubbling feeling was back in your chest..

Sans at this point had sat up, arms crossed tightly as he looked at his brother smothering the famous entertainer..who didn't seem to mind being wrapping in the skeleton's arms. You leaned against the older brother, your arms too intertwined tightly as that feeling just grew and grew..

Eventually the robot was back on his feet, grinning ear to ear as he looked up at Pap. Hands rested on his chest plate and a small pink blush dusted the metal on his face..

You closed your eyes tightly as a boney hand patted your knee in reassurance. Peaking, you were hoping it was Papyrus coming over to check on you.. But soon realized it was the hand of your couch buddy. He could tell you were upset, and apparently so could Alphys are she was soon at your side. She smiled, and you gave her a soft grin. The two of them tried to distract you with small talk and puns, but a voice drew you away from the conversation

"Papy, darling..I haven't seen you in ages.. I had almost forgotten how great of a hugger you are.. "

Papy, Papy?! You thought you were the only one to call him that..and what ever happened to you meeting this famous Mettaton EX, as Alphys explained to you..this was his current form.. You didn't care what form he was in..

As long as that form was off your skeleton.

You hadn't felt jealous like this in a long time..it kinda made you wanna chuckle a bit at how childish you were being..yet you bit your tongue, your eyes watched as Papyrus's face lit up as the metal individual placed a kiss on his cheek. You couldn't show it, you couldn't show how badly that tore through you like a knife to butter..all you could do was sit there and put on a smile as your friends continued to try to comfort you.

"WOWIE METTATON! I-I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT, YOU MUST HAVE REALLY MISSED ME!"

"Yes sweetheart of course, why you're my biggest fan from what Alphys tells me.."

Mettaton turned to look over at you, and smiled..you were still sitting there like an idiot with your own grin plastered on your face. "She also tells me you have a fan of your own, and she's sitting right over there!"

You were holding both Alphys and Sans by the hands..you had no idea when or how it happened but it did..they clenched you tightly before you let go of them. You got up as the robot swayed over to you, "I'm sorry darling, I got distracted..I have to keep up with my biggest admirer, it is my duty as such a famous individual!~"

"H-Heh it's okay.. U-Um, I-I'm __________..by the way.."

"Oh what a marvelous name! You humans are called the cutest things aren't you.." Papyrus had also hopped over, grinning

"YES YES, SHE IS MY BIGGEST FAN! WE HAVE BEEN ON MANY ADVENTURES, AND HAVE SOLVED SO MANY PUZZLES! "

You sighed, looking at Pap you could feel that god awful feeling in your body slowly melt away..only to perk up again when Mettaton wrapped his arm around Pap's. "Oh my Darling, I guess i have competition then..? Because I thought I was your biggest fan..Of course not as much as a fan as you are for me.., but still.." He sighed with a flip of his hair, "I don't mind sharing you..If _________ doesn't mind too much.." A chuckle pressed through his vocalizing system and it made you jump a bit.

You bit down against teeth as you stood there with a forced smile..Share? What kind of nonsense was this..? Feeling ready to burst, you turned away "I-I need to go outside f-for some air.."

"OH HUMAN MAYBE I CAN GO OUT WITH-"

You didn't let Pap finish..

You rushed past Alphys and Sans who were ready to join you at your side..only to be taken back as you pushed your way though them and towards the front door.  
  
Slamming it shut behind you..

You wanted to be alone. You rushed across the street and locked yourself into your small rental home. Leaning your back against the front door, you slid down. Hugging your knees tightly as you rested your chin.. Your heart pounding, your eyes watering.. The way Papyrus was looking at him..it made you wonder if that look was genuine when he made them at you.. Oh god, you left them all right there! You snapped your hand into your pocket and grabbed your phone..as expected it was blowing up with messages from everyone.

The buzzing.. The notifications asking if you were okay..and Papyrus..asking if he had done something wrong.. You held onto the phone tightly, holding back a sob..

"Ugh! Shut up, shut up!" You threw it..it hit your wall in a thud and landed behind your couch..you didn't care..all you wanted was to be isolated from the outside world..your buried your face into your knee caps and quietly cried..

Until a soft knock came from above you..

You got up and wiped your nose and eyes with your hands..feeling kinda gross after just doing that,"J-Just a minute!" You hollered to who ever was behind the door before rushing to your bathroom. You grabbed some toilet paper and wiped your face clean, threw the paper away, before washing your hands in the sink..

"Wow, cleanin' yourself up like this for me kid? I'm flattered.."

You turned your head to see a smug Sans standing against the door frame..

You flinched, how did..wait..

"Sans..w-what did I tell you about t-transporting into my house!"

This wasn't the first time.. The first time he had done this you nearly died from a heart attack..at this point the shock factor had worn off..hence why you weren't on your butt in awe..

"I don't recall being told I'm not allowed to pop in when ever I want..wasn't it you that said, come anytime..?"

Groaning you turned your faucet from warm to cold and cupped your hands underneath: bringing cool water to your red face. You finished, turned the sink off, and looked up at where Sans was supposedly standing..only to find him gone.

"B o o"

Skeleton hands grabbed your waist tightly and you jolted, spinning around to hit his shoulder playfully.

"WHYYY.." You moaned, he just snickered.

"I didn't mean to rattle your bones." He let go of your sides, sitting on the bath tub as you leaned against the sink. You were kinda happy he was here, you needed someone to make you feel better and just to burn some steam with. He liked to listen to you vent, mostly because at times it put him to sleep..

Sans looked awake today though..

"You wanna talk."

His voice broke your thoughts and you sighed, nodding your head you walked over to the toilet seat and closed the lid to sit. "Yeah..I..I didn't mean to storm out. I just couldn't stand there anymore. I feel awful, poor Alphys..she probably hates me now.."

"Her? Hate you? Kid, she wanted to come over and speak with you..I told her its my brother she's upset about so let me..andd here I am."

At least your best friend wasn't angry.

"Pap, I just..the way he was looking at him. I don't mean to judge I just.."

"Kiddo, I hate the damn thing."

You blinked,"you do?" You wondered what he could've done to make Sans, a lazy bag of bones..hate him. You weren't one to automatically dislike a person, but jealousy would do that to you..

"He's just bad news, not someone you wanna be around.. I hate how my brother looks at him..like he's some kind of God or something..then he met you. I was hoping he would snap out of it..yet he jumped the damn calculator.."

Your hand went onto his shin, you could tell he was getting angry by the way his eye was glowing.. You didn't want him upset, you couldn't handle yourself being a mess..to handle him, a magical monster, you'd probably end up slamming your head into a wall..

You rubbed his knee, sighing softly..you had siblings..your younger one was always following the wrong people..you weren't perfect either..you tried to stay with a few friends, but you had to break away..it was painful to be with them..you were even in a relationship that was sour, if it wasn't for your closest friends you'd probably be married and stuck home as a house wife..bruised everywhere.

"Sans, don't worry about it okay..Your brother..he's smart.." In his own sense, but you would never tell Sans that.."If anything happens, you and I will be there to help him through it.."

You didn't like the thought of him with Mettaton, but if it made him happy.. You shook your head, biting back tears that were already swelling in your eyes..

"Kid.." The short skeleton had leaned closer to you, his arms open and a sympathetic smile across his teeth. You moved forward and he pulled you in. Hugging you tightly..one of his hands going up to rub his fingers through your hair..

You couldn't help it, you began to sob again..this time you shoved your face into his fuzzy hood and let it all go. He just held you, rocking you gently as you stained his hood..you even muttered a sorry for doing so..he just chuckled, insisting he had more than the one jacket..even cracked a pun.

You soon found yourself unable to cry anymore, your head felt heavy as you pulled away..he watched you carefully, his flecks flickering back and forth as they looked across your face. You looked awful, your nose was running again, your face puffy..you laughed, grabbing some more toilet paper to catch the drip before it reached your top lip.

"Sorry..heh..I must look disgusting.."

"Naw, you just look..snotty.."

You shoved his shoulder and huffed, "Thanks.."

The both of you left the bathroom and went for your living room..Sans fished for your phone, and retrieved it; handing it to you. Pap and Alphys were still trying to get a hold of you..telling you Mettaton didn't even understand what he did wrong..she informed you that she just had to tell him how you felt about Papyrus..Undyne messaged you soon after stating that her girlfriend was growing upset, and if you didn't text her soon she was coming over.

That was at least ten minutes ago..

You sat down on the couch, Sans joining you..you didn't care if the scaly woman was going to come over..you didn't need her to yell at you, but part of you felt as if you deserved it..

"I'm awful, Poor Papyrus..I wish I could just tell him how I feel..I..I was going to but I'm not ready. Now I feel like he doesn't even see me that way.."

"_____, he won't shut up about you. He's always saying how great you are..I think he's just a little confused is all..this is his first crush you know."

Crush? He liked you..?

"He likes me..?"

"Um..well...I didn't say that, did I?"

Right..too good to be true..you groaned loudly and leaned up against the couch..

\-----------------------------------------

It was his fault..he knew it, he had been pacing back and forth in his room for a good hour and a half now..you hadn't replied to his messages, you didn't even read them. He even looked at Alphys page to see if she had updated it, the only thing that was left was

"When your bff is upset and isn't replying to ur messages..v.v Please answer my txt ______!!"

So you weren't giving anyone a reply..Sans said he'd be back right away..he would come and tell him you were okay..and maybe you'd want to speak with him about what happened. Papyrus didn't even realize what he did wrong, until the small scientist informed him that she was upset with his actions towards Mettaton.. What did he do? He was just being friendly..right?

His thoughts were interrupted when Sans came home. He trotted to his side "SANS, THE HUMAN..IS SHE.."

"She's fine Pap, she just needs a few days to herself.."

A few days? He couldn't wait a few days,  
"NO!" He snapped..Sans looked baffled, and before he could react his younger brother was out the door..darting towards your front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left you guys hanging a bit..
> 
> I decided to break it up into two chapters..I would've done so sooner, but I couldn't stop writing XwX forgive me!
> 
> THIS IS PART ONE! PART 2 WILL COME LATER I PROMISE! Love you guys!
> 
> Still taking request!


	6. That one movie with the sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOPIE DID I LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING FROM THAT LAST CHAPTER?
> 
> IM DIABOLICAL, BUWHAHAH.
> 
> Anyway..Another filler chapter kinda..I want to develop their relationship..but I feel like I'm doing the same thing over and over.. If anyone wants angst, let me know >:)
> 
> There will be a lot of jealous Pap, don't worry!
> 
> You and Pap have another date~

You were almost done with it, it was cooking in your crock pot for the past few hours and the sweet smell of tomato sauce hit your nose and you cooed happily. You hadn't eaten in a few hours, you told yourself you wouldn't touch anything until your date arrived..you wanted your lasagna to taste better than it probably is..since you weren't much of a cook..you went over to the pot and lifted the lid, taking a spoon full of your cooking before placing it back in place.

A knock on your door, and you quickly adjusted your shirt before skipping to the door,when you opened it; standing there was Papyrus. In his nice dress shirt, pants and orange bow tie. A single rose was between his teeth as he looked at you, one bone brow cocked slyly. You giggled, he leaned against the door way as you crossed your arms and examined his face. This was a first, him acting cocky with a flower too..You wondered what chapter of his dating book this was..

"I love the rose Pap, I didn't expect you to give me one..I feel bad I didn't get you something too.."

"NONSENSE HUMAN, IT IS THE WAY OF A GENTLEMAN TO GIVE HIS DATE A FLOWER IN EFFORT TO SHOW HIS AFFECTIONS." He said after removing the plant from him mouth, handing it to you and you gladly took it. You pressed the rose against your nose and inhaled..sure all flowers smelled the same to you, but something about sniffing them put you at ease..you finally stepped aside and allowed him to enter. This was one of the few times he's ever set foot in your house..A lot of your dates were at his house or out and about..

This was the first official time you decided to have one of your get togethers at your place of residence. This gave you an opportunity to try something different for dinner..you wanted to keep his tastes though, so instead of spaghetti you tried the next best thing; Lasagna. A recipe you got online for a slow cocked version your mom used to make..only softer and cheesier. You hoped your guest would like it, and hopefully not spit it back into your face.

The only way you'd know is if he tried it.

"HMMM, ________! WHAT EVER IT IS YOU HAVE MADE SMELLS DIVINE! "

Thank goodness he liked the smell..

"Hey t-thanks Pap..I um..thought I'd make us something special!" You quickly went for your kitchen and he followed. With the Rose in hand, you reached up into your cabinet..Damn, the thing you were looking for must've been moved back at some point..you couldn't reach it. Thankfully, the tall Skeleton gingerly stepped in and pulled out a thin vase from the back. You Thanked him, and went for the faucet. Turning on the water in your sink, you filled the holder and placed the Rose inside; then you placed it on your dinning room table as a center piece.

Perfect.

You went back into the kitchen and reached for your crock pot, unplugging it from the wall and taking it with you back into the dining area. With a hot plate placed on your wooden table, you settled the pot down before moving over to your seat and placing yourself into the cushioned bottom..Papyrus was already in his place, eagerly waiting for your permission to dig for his piece. You giggle, nodding as he picked up a spoon and peaked up at you with a questioning look. Once he was given the A-ok, he lifted the lid and took a nice size chunk of the pasta.

Your fingers dug deep into your lap as you watched him sniff it first, then poked at it..before using the spoon to scoop off the edge of the lasagna. Popping the bit into his mouth, chewing it cautiously before you heard him down it in a single gulp. Your eyes swayed back and forth as you waited, his hand slowly placed the spoon down..and he cleared his non existing throat..

You braced yourself for his bashful comment..but it never came. Yet you still clenched your eyes shut tightly, only opening one of them to sneak a look at your date.

He slammed his hands down, the contents of the table vibrating from the powerful blow. You were spooked, but remained seated despite your body bouncing in reaction. His mouth finally opened and he took a big breath..

"HUMAN, WHAT IS THIS GODLY MEAL THAT YOU HAVE PREPARED FOR OUR EVENING TOGETHER?!"

Your muscles relaxed, and you could finally breathe normally again. Your hand leaned against your cheek as the other traced circles on the table's surface "Well..it's nothing special.." You said sheepishly, a grin meeting your lips.

"HUMAN YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS! THIS IS DELICIOUS, YOU MUST TEACH ME THE METHOD OF HOW TO PREPARE SUCH A DISH!"

"Not today Pap, I gotta buy more stuff to make it first you goof."

He grumbled, accepting that you didn't have such a big storage of pasta as he did to mimic what you had created for dinner..and simply dove his silver wear back for seconds. You had yet to eat yourself, and once he placed his food back on his plate you too went in to get a piece..

You ate one more bit after that, full once the last piece went into your mouth..Yet Papyrus simply finished the entire thing, leaving nothing behind..the both of you cleaned up and soon found yourself outside. Papyrus insisted he take you on a drive in his fancy red convertible, since it was so nice out. You agreed, never had driven in a car such as this, you were quite excited..

But also nervous..Pap can drive? You have never seen him behind the wheel, Sans told you he was fine...while Undyne warned that he wasn't someone you wanted working a moving vehicle.. Yet you trusted him.

Crossing the street, and moving towards his car you quickly hopped into the shot gun seat and he followed suit..jumping the door and landing roughly into the drivers seat, keys in hand. He started up the car and began to pull out of the drive way..almost hitting the curb in front of your house but you made it. You were on your way to god knows where.. But you didn't care..

You kinda didn't expect him to take you to the beach during dusk..It was more of a couples thing than friends..not that you didn't go with a group of friends to watch the sun set behind the waves or anything.. Anyway, you made it there alive..sure he ran a few lights and got a few birds thrown at him..yeah you almost had a panic attack..but you lived..he had successfully parked the car and bounced out. Before you could get out yourself, you felt boney hands grab you under your arm pits and lift you out with ease..You soon felt your feet touch ground when he released you..

"HUMAN, SHALL I LEAD YOU TO THE SANDY PLACE YOU CALL A BEACH?" He held out his arm for you to hook your own around it..you did and he dragged you towards the beaches entrance.. When you finally felt your feet sink into the loose earth below you..the sun was just beginning to kiss the water below. A few others were wrapped in embrace as they watched on, you noticed there were a lot of human couples..you were the only one with a Skeleton..well monster. A lot of human customs weren't really sticking with monsters..maybe this was one of them? You simply shrugged as you were lead on..

"I REMEMBER SEEING IN A MOVIE ONCE.." Began Papyrus as you found a place to rest..you kneeled down and sat yourself down, and he continued..taking a place nestled at your side..a blush dusted your cheeks.."..THE HUMANS WENT TO A BEACH AND WATCHED THE SKY'S LIGHT DESCEND FROM ABOVE. IT WAS QUITE AN INTERESTING THING TO WATCH!"

"I used to do this by myself..when ever I had a rough day.." You admitted shyly, nudging yourself into his shoulder. Your head resting against him, he wasn't stiff this time around..He was relaxed, and welcomed your touch.."I've always been drawn to the ocean..I blame my grandpa for that.." Your grandfather was a fisherman, his life was the sea..From being in the Navy, to fishing everyday until his passing..Where he died doing what he loved..being on a boat surrounded by other older men, sitting in the sun with a rod and line in their hands.. That's how he wanted to go..Even though you were a gross mess of tears and snot when you found out.. you felt at ease..knowing he went out with a bang..a fish actually on his line when he went down..

He would've liked Papyrus..

"HE SOUNDS WONDERFUL, EVEN IF I NEVER MET HIM!"

You chuckled, nuzzling his shoulder.."He would've loved you Pap..He was so quiet, but when he was around his grandkids..he was the funniest guy around. He was the nicest, most interesting guy you could know.."

"I WOULDVE LOVED HIM TOO, _______."

You smiled, your eyes were fixated on the sun as it slowly started to disappear.. You looked around..couples were up against each other..a few of them seemed to eye you down..muttering things to one another..you ignored them..

You didn't care what they thought..you were fine..your friend was fine..your hands were soon engulfed with another..your head snapped back to look down..Pap had sneaked his hand into yours..and you gladly took hold..still leaning your head on his shoulder..he was rather comfortable, for all bones..

Your mind wondered to what kissing him would be like..your face grew hot as your eyes flickered up to his face..you were expecting him to be watching the orange hue that was the sky.. Instead you locked eyes with him..his face lit up bright orange..did you just catch him staring at you?

"Papy..?" He didn't say anything..he was still looking at you, his eyes went from your own to your lips..was he thinking about how it would feel too...? He leaned in a bit..and spoke "You know..In that movie..they also.." You too were moving in closer.."Yes, Papyrus..?"

"Hey nerds! You're here too!?"

The both of you jumped away from each other as the tall fish woman jumped over, Alphys in toe. She was obviously flustered, but she soon relax at the sight of you..You waved at your best friend and got to your feet to greet her and her girlfriend.

\--------------------------------------------

Papyrus just remained seated, which was odd since he was always eager to greet Undyne..Right now he was a little..upset. Thankfully no one noticed, and he remained silent..his head settled on his knees and he sighed..

He really wanted to kiss you..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking request!


	7. PART 2: Jealousy is always a bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pap and you finally talk~
> 
> And some stuff happens!
> 
> I couldn't leave you guys hanging, and to confuse you..wasn't fair! I promise I'll make things clear when it comes to what time stuff happens..such as the past before this chapter..and what comes after! 
> 
> I have proposal and wedding stuff planned as well as a bit of a passionate kissing scene! So heads up!

A series of loud knocks echoed your living room as you started to doze off since crying tended to make you tired..your eyes were swollen and nose stuffy..you didn't want to get up to open the lock and let who you assumed was Undyne: in.

"Undyne go away! I wanna be alone!" You cried, ever since Sans left you told him to tell everyone to give you time to yourself..no hard feelings of course..you just didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings..

The knocking continued, intensified even..you simply took one of the decorative pillows that was resting on your couch and curled it around your head. Covering your ears and dulling the noise a little bit..

"U-Undyne!! Go away!" Your voice was sore already, now it was dry..your call was horse, and you coughed. Sniffling your nose as you closed your eyes tightly,"I swear, I didn't mean to hurt Alphys! She's like a sister to me! Just let me cry-"

A heavy boot knocked against the wood that was your front door, causing it to fall from its hinges with ease and landing against your floor in a loud thud. Standing there, clearly in distress...was Papyrus. He was breathing heavily, if he had a heart it would probably be pounding against him. The loud noise and frightful sight took hold of your attention..you were staring up at the Skeleton, but before you could muster a word..he launched himself into the couch, took your hands away from the pillow that was around your head, and placed them on his cheeks.

He was quiet.. His eyes tightly shut as he nuzzled your palms..your face became flushed, and you wanted to say something..but you just listened to his constant soft "Nyehs.." You weren't sure what he was doing, whether it be comforting himself..or trying to comfort you..you finally had to say something.."Pap..what are you doing..?" You asked in a questioning tone. He stopped, looking up at you..you could clearly see he was ready to burst into tears, you cupped his face and waited for him to reply..

"I WAS ENJOYING YOUR TOUCH ONE LAST TIME BEFORE YOU STOPPED TALKING TO ME FOREVER, HUMAN.."

What? Who gave him that idea..? "Oh Papyrus..why in the world would you think that..?"

" YOU RAN OFF TODAY, AND..AND SANS SAID YOU NEEDED SOME TIME TO YOURSELF..SOMETIME IS ENOUGH TIME TO FORGET ABOUT ME. I NEEDED TO FEEL YOUR EMBRACE ONCE MORE BEFORE THEN.."

You pulled his face closer to yours, and leaned your forehead against his as you sighed..you needed to explain what happened today, and hopefully he would understand..

Your voice was gentle, it had gotten dark and the both of you sat in the shadows..the only light that was coming in was from the moon..and now that your door was gone you didn't want anyone around to hear..you raised your hands to touch his as they still lay against your cheeks..

"Pap I could never, ever forget about you..today was just, hard.. I..I didn't like the way Mettaton was all over you.."

"WHY HUMAN? HE WAS JUST BEING AFFECTIONATE AND AS WAS I."

"Pap its..complicated.."

No it wasn't.. you were jealous, you couldn't tell him that could you? He would probably ask you why you felt that way..then you'd have to explain it was because you liked him..

"COMPLICATED? HUMAN YOU MUST TELL ME OR I CAN NOT FIX THE PROBLEM!"

"Pap, I told Sans what was bothering me before-"

"W-WHY WOULD YOU TELL MY BROTHER WHATS WRONG AND NOT ME..?" His last sentence came out in a whine, as if he was offended that you were talking to Sans about your problem..which was clear. "HUMAN I AM ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS.."

"Sans was just comforting me is all, he held me while I-"

His hands left your face and slammed on your coffee table; he then let out a frustrated huff. You had never seen Papyrus like this..anger swirled in one of his eyes.."HE WAS HOLDING YOU?!" His already booming voice bellowed," WHY WOULD HE NEED TO COMFORT YOU, TELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHAT I HAVE DONE SO I MAY BE THE ONE DOING THE HOLDING!"

"Papyrus please calm down and let me talk!" You raised your own voice before..but never..never to him. You couldn't look at him at that point..you just started at the floor as the air around the two of you grew still.."Pap..Look, I'm sorry I didn't just tell you what was bothering me..the honest truth is.." Your eyes fixated on where he was..

The area was empty..you were alone..he must've somehow..left without alarming you.. You didn't think he was that light on his feet..you felt your body go numb as you laid further back into the cushion...you began to talk, words falling on deaf ears..

"I'm sorry...Pap..I..care about you..a lot more than you know..I like you so much..I just don't know how to tell you.."

Or you thought no one was listening..the tall skeleton walked out of the shadows of the wall that started your hallway to your kitchen..taken back by his reappearance, but you felt at ease..happy he didn't actually leave you..

"Is that..true human..? " you stiffened, finally defeated you bowed your head

"Yes..Its true Pap..I..I like you..a whole lot.."

You watched him as he slowly approached, sitting back down on the couch..you noticed he had something in his hands..was that..tea? He placed the cup down,"I..I wanted to make you something to relax you, Friend..you..happened to have some sitting in a pot already.."

You greatly took the tea cup and tipped it against your lips..taking in the honey flavored liquid happily..you had almost forgotten that you had set up a tea pot full of water..you placed the cup back down on the table..you looked back up at Pap and he stared back..his hands shakily raises up to your shoulders and his hands rested on them..he pulled you forward, you could've sworn he was going to kiss you; but to your dismay he simply pressed his head into yours. Foreheads touching, you felt your heart sink..maybe he didn't feel the feeling you felt..?

Or he simply did not understand? Like you predicted?

Before you could say anything, he cocked his head and slowly went for you lips with his teeth..pressing up against them in a test before quickly moving away to look at you. "H-Human?"

You were dazed, so you raised an eye brow and mustered a "Hm?"

" I the great Papyrus, like you too.."

Staring, you didn't say anything.. You simply acted, you pulled him in..kissing his teeth again, this time a bit longer. You could hear him Neyh softly against you and you took it positively.. For a skeleton the kiss was still soft, tender even..it was quite nice, and you didn't let go. Your hands went behind his head, and caressed his vertebrae while he placed shaky fingers on your hips; pulling your body closer. You finally pulled away when your temptation to take the kiss a step further took over..

Now was not the time, and you didn't want to kill this moment. Instead you simply pressed a dozen or so wet kisses on the warm bone that made up Papyrus's face, "NEYH HEH HEH THAT..THAT TICKLES!" He huffed, and you stopped..Giggling before rubbing your cheek on top of his cranium lovingly..

You stayed like that for a minute or so before he broke the silence.."You know..I've been dying for you to..u-um..kiss me.." You lifted your face from his head and looked at him with interest..

"Really?..same here.."

"To be very truthful, Human..I always thought a kiss would be warm..and soft..how right I was!" You felt your heart skip a bit before you went back to nuzzling your precious skeleton..

Does this mean you're dating now..?

"_________?" His voice was sharper than before, which made you stop moving..

"Y-Yes Pap..?"

"Now that we have a established our feelings for each other.." You felt him push you away for a moment, his eyes were totally black and you felt yourself wanting to hide..his grip on your arms tight.."Please tell me what I did _wrong_..?"

You sighed..right..you still weren't clear with what happened today.."Okay okay..fine.." You inhaled through your nose, closed your eyes and relaxed your body to a point were you felt your body go numb again..,"I was...Jealous. There, I said it!"

The silent made your skin crawl, you didn't dare open your eyes..you waited..only to be startled by a loud croak of laughter..

"OH WOWIE, DEAR HUMAN! YOU WERE JEALOUS OF METTATON AND I? MY FEELING FOR MY IDOL ARE MEERLY FAN BASED. SURE I HAVE MY MOMENTS WHERE I GOO GOO GAH GAH OVER HIM, BUT A ROBOT WITH THAT MUCH TALENT DESERVES SUCH ACTION!"

You blinked..so he didn't like Mettaton like that like you assumed..wow..how stupid did you feel..

"But..You..he..."

"DEARIEST _________, IF ANYONE IS TO BE GETTING THE KISSES AND HUGS OF I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS..IT IS TO BE YOU!" He pulled you into his rib cage and hugged you tightly..now that was cleared up, you felt better. Wrapping your arms around Pap and leaning against him..you apologized for your actions and he simply shrugged it off..this isn't how you wanted to tell your feelings, you wanted to put your words into song..but this wasn't bad either..you finally felt all that weight lift from your body...yet you still felt the tension in his boney structure..

You were right..he gripped you tighter..holding you as close as he could..

His voice was rough again..possessive even as he spoke to you..lowly..

"You have _me_ , and I have _you_...you can come to me when you are hurting..human..

My brother doesn't have to know.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a request! Which I know the perfect place to put that chapter! 
> 
> I'm still taking request as well!


	8. Nightmares aren't fun, but Stories are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nightmare of Underfell Pap. You don't know why, and niether do I.
> 
> Pap comforts you kinda~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, IT HAS MENTIONS OF ANXIETY, AND SEMI PANIC ATTACK.
> 
> And underfell Pap, if you don't like that stuff! Nothing bad, I promise.
> 
> I rushed to finish this, I'm in my math class for 5 hours and this is what I worked on instead of actual math.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> Most of this stuff is Angsty, not like I wanted but I have better stuff planned. I also started working on requests, it's just gonna be posted later on! Oh and it's based on my experiences..I was in a abusive relationship for 4 years..
> 
> I'll come back and fix stuff if I find it.

  
A few weeks later..

You were nuzzled in bed, blankets up to your eyes as you tried your best to fall asleep..it was kinda hard with a big boney skeleton pressed up against you for the first time..not that you didn't like it. Papyrus had insisted he come over that night, and you..with your big mouth asked if he would stay over. Of course he jumped for joy and embraced you..The two of you have been dating for at least two weeks..since the whole Mettaton situation. Which you properly gave your apologizes to the robot and your best friend..  
Alphys wasn't upset, instead she was plagued with worry; jumping you and squeezing you tightly as she constantly said sorry like a broken record.

She had nothing to be upset about..it was your fault..you acted immature..you were awful.. You began to shiver, all those things that you remember going through with your ex..Papyrus didn't deserve you. He needed the best, you were far from that..

Maybe your previous boyfriend was right..

  
As your muscles twitched and spazzed in a twitch under your skin, a boney arm threw itself over your waist..pulling you closer..teeth nuzzled the place behind your ear..your anxiety was acting up..even as your heart began to race and you could feel yourself begin to panic..you tried your best to close your eyes. Your breathing increased and you felt yourself get antsy, the words your ex would hiss at you when ever you seemed to upset you echoing in your mind..

And that one time he grabbed your chin because you refused to look at him when he found you doing things behind his back..  
Things that you had every right to do, like see friends..go on the Internet..have guy friends..things that took you away from him..

Pap lately was becoming clingy, of course it didn't bother you much..you just felt that odd fear that he too would prevent you from being..well..you..

You of course confronted your Bonefriend about it..he laughed and informed you that he would never..you trust him remember? Yeah you found his jealousy and protective nature attractive.. But if he ever..forbids you to do anything..

No..you didn't like thinking about it.

You finally pushed yourself against Pap's structure..he sighed happily and you smiled..your body finally easing as you found yourself drifting off to sleep..

Little did you know you were gonna end up dreaming..

"I will capture that human..she will be mine.."

The deep rattling voice echoed to no one in particular, he paced his quarters. His hands tightly curled in a fist as he slammed them into his desk. Teeth tightly clenched, grinding against each other as his mind drifted..you were crafty. You slipped through his fingers more than once, and it bothered him..

It irritated him greatly..how dare you..a human..get away from him, the head of the royal guard..his men..he could feel them judging him and his failure. His eyes flashed down at the papers that were scattered beneath his hands..old puzzles that he tried to use..all of them failures. He figured using them weren't going to work..you were smart. Not just some normal human that came down here and was easily taken down.

You were special..

And he was going to handle you himself.

You were near Snowdin..your instincts were to keep going..to keep moving until you made it up to the castle. You wanted out..

Out so badly.

The small snow filled town that would be normally beaming with life..was quiet when you finally reached it. No one was there..lights were off..you were alone..except for a tall silhouette that was a few feet before you. It was slender..and stiff..the only thing moving was a piece of cloth that wiped behind it.. Your eyes narrowed, was that..

"Papyrus!?" You called out, the figure shifted ..cracking the snow below its boots as it slowly came forward..your throat because swollen as you tried your best to breathe, you were stuck..

Stuck in place..struck with fear..whomever this was.. Did it mean harm..? You called out again "P-Pap if it's you..this isn't f-funny!"

The creatures speed increased..it was walking a bit faster..it defiantly was a skeleton..

"P-PAPYRUS!"

It was in a full blown run..you felt your legs twitch, your brain telling you to run..yet you stood there. Your hands went down to claw at your calves, screaming at them as if they were listening..to go..get out of the way.. No avail..you were stuck..

And the skeleton was drawing near.. It was laughing..then it was speaking..claiming you made a fool out of him..that your soul was as good as his..He would have your head mounted and monsters all around would call him a hero..

That voice..it was his voice..only..darker, less innocent and full of hatred..

As he drew closer, you finally saw who it was..It was Papyrus..a twisted dark version of the skeleton you knew.. He was growling; arms extended forward as he was preparing to sweep you up. All you could do was cry out, plead with him..he finally stopped, a hand length away from you..he was grinning, only instead of the sweet teeth of the tall skeleton..pointed fangs rested neatly in rows..this wasn't Papyrus..

This was a monster.

"I HAVE YOU NOW HUMAN, I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL HAVE THAT SOUL OF YOURS.."

He grasped you by the waist, pulling you closer to his taller form. His cranium brushing up against yours, pressure building up against the friction of both your heads touching. You could feel his breath hot against your ear, he panted..hungrily..

"P r e c e n t Y o u r S o u l T o M e."

You still were frozen, your muscles refusing to move and do as you were told, causing the skeletons grip to increase against your hip bones. You winched in pain, and he simply chuckled, finding satisfaction in your pain..

"I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN TO SHOW ME THAT LOVELY HEART OF YOURS, HUMAN."

Finally you shakily raised your hands by your chest, you had no idea what you were doing.. But your body was reacting to your actions..a small, brittle looking heart came from your chest. A soft glow that radiated from it warmed your hands, even if it was kinda tiny.. It was still so fascinating to look at..

Now you had to give it up to..this..

You flinched, your hands that were cupping the heart went back to your sides as the boney thumbs of the skeleton rubbed up the sides of it. It strangely felt nice, relaxing even..only that feeling left when his strong hands firmly took hold of your soul. Squeezing it, and carelessly holding it between his palms. Your throat felt tight, like those exact hands were around your wind pipe as he tried his best to literally smuggle the soul out of your form..

"______?" A disembodied voice called from the distance, you whined..grabbing for your throat and croaking.. The Papyrus before you just stared down at you, your soul still between his fingers as he gave it one more tug..You screamed as you felt yourself fall..tumbling into darkness..

"DATEFRIEND? PLEASE WAKE UP, WAKE UP-"

You flung yourself up into a sit, your heart pounding, the air that had escaped you in your sleep had finally came back into your lungs in gasps. Your hands went for your chest..

Your bed time companion's hands went for your shoulders to pull you into his chest in a hug..only you reacted, and hopped out of the bed. Tripping over sheets and Papyrus, landing on your butt in the process. You looked up at the confused Skeleton, a look of fear plastered on your face..

"HUMAN? ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO TUMBLE AND FALL TO YOUR SIDE AS WELL TO HELP COMFORT YOU?"

He sat up, getting ready to throw the sheet off of his form, only you shook your head violently. "N-No no..I..I uh..I just..I need to go to the bathroom.." You didn't want to be in the same room as him right now..you needed to get out..

"OH...OKAY HUMAN, ERM. I CANT ASSIST YOU WITH THAT ACTION, BUT I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK AND HOPE YOU RETURN TO ME FOR MORE BEDTIME CUDDLING."

You threw him a quick, nervous smile before standing and leaving the room..rushing to the restroom and locking the door behind you as you entered. You went for the sink and filled it up with water..using your hands you splashed the cool liquid over your face..what was with you..?

That dream, what did it mean? How did you know anything about the underground? Why was Papyrus so..so frightening..? That was not your Boyfriend that you saw..that wasn't someone else.. Someone that wasn't Papyrus..

Papyrus..the way you looked at him..you pinched the bridge of your nose as you remembered how afraid you were of him just moments ago. He had done nothing wrong to you.."Poor Papy.." You muttered to yourself, releasing the drain and emptying the sink before leaving the bathroom. Hesitating, you inched your way back to his room, peaking past the door frame to see him sitting there..up against his race car bed board..a book settled in his lap and his face soft..you could tell he was slowly falling back asleep..he was so cute..

And he wasn't trying to take your soul either..not like that other..thing..

You watched him a moment more, he was wearing nothing but a red Tee-shirt and black shorts..you yourself had stolen one of his shirts that you were wearing for bed, your leggings still on from the day before..you didn't care..you'll shower in the morning..

Right now it was time to forget that damn dream and get back to bed.. You finally stepped in, and the sleepy skeleton perked up. Holding his book to his chest and smiling at you, you went back to the edge of his bed and sat down..only to be tugged into his chest moments later.

"HUMAN, I WISH TO READ YOU MY FAVORITE BED TIME STORY SO THAT WE MAY GO BACK INTO OUR SWEET SLUMBER!"

"Pap you don't have to.."

"I INSIST _____! PLEASE USE ME AS YOUR PERSONAL RESTING SPOT AS WELL, I DO RECALL YOU SAYING THAT MY RIB CAGE WAS RATHER COMFORTABLE." You wanted to protest, but exhaustion over took you..your head rested on bone..his one arm going around your back as his hand held up the book..and he began.. Something about..a duck..and a frog going to find..some kind of Princess..? Or was it a witch..?

"HERE COMES MY FAVORITE PART!" He chirped, you smiled.. Feeling the world around you go dark as you slipped back into a more..peaceful rest...

 


	9. A/N

I just wanted to let you guys know, I had a chapter that I wrote a while ago that was going to be in this story..but kinda stuck out because of the direction I took it!

 

i did post it though! So if you want, it should be with my works!

 

thank you guys for loving this so much ;-; I love you guys!

The next chapter to this is still in the works, and it's a request! So look forward to it my lovies!


	10. Not everyone loves Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pap is away...
> 
> Monster racist will play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've been so busy. Its been so bad like I wanna cry thats how bad...
> 
> I also have writers block, very bad ;a; forgive me.
> 
> theres probably a lot wrong with this chapter ;-; This was a request!

It would be a few hours before Papyrus would be home from his training with Undyne, which left you to yourself for a good chunk of the day. You didn’t mind it too much, well okay you easily got lonely lately. Papyrus was giving you so much attention that just being away from him wasn’t easy, but even so you found some relief. You were able to breath, able to be you…A human. There was so much Papyrus didn’t know about your kind, so normal incidences looked worrisome. One time you had hit that time of month and Pap just happened to notice one day while helping you straighten up your house; he was taking out the trash from your bathroom. Once he saw what he saw he came rushing over to you, frantically examining you up and down for any wounds or holes that weren’t meant to be there. You calmly told him you were fine and he eventually found it in him to settle down.

It was an awkward day, having to explain why your body did what it did.. He still didn’t understand, but felt comfort knowing it was normal for female human bodies to do such things. You let a soft puff of air escape your chest as you turned a corner. You had figured you might as well go to Grillbys and meet up with Sans who had invited you there for dinner. It wasn’t unusual for him to do stuff like that, he seemed to really like your company. Always into what you had to say, and what had been going on in your life. On occasion he would bring up your relationship with Papyrus, he looked so pleased to see his brother happy. On the other hand, there was moments were his happiness seemed forced. His far too familiar smile didn’t seem so sincere, maybe you were overlooking things. You cocked your lips and brow, shaking your head at such a ridiculous thought as you continued your walk to the bar. The sun was gone at this point, the air around you was thick and icy as it broke into your lungs and left through your nose. It was the end of March, and the winter still had a grip on your piece of the world. Forbidding spring to really come and warm up the night you loved so much.

You didn’t mind it too much, If there was still a chance for snow anyway. There wasn’t enough of a temperature drop for that, you thought to yourself: hands buried in the pocket of your hoodie. Your eyes narrowed as you stopped in front an unknown part of town…Grillbys was this was right? You never walked to the new establishment by yourself, you usually were accompanied by the short skeleton himself. Tonight was different, he had texted you to meet him there since he was already chowing down on some fries and slurping up Ketchup. You could’ve sworn it was in this direction, or maybe you should’ve made a left by the video game store instead of a right..

“Damn it..” You cursed, groaning tiredly and spinning on your heels..

Only to bump into a slender figure. 

You clenched your eyes as you leaned into the tall individual, you could smell a hit of something bitter…was that beer? You quickly pushed away and looked up at the persona that was patiently waiting for you to come to and realize what exactly had happened just moments ago. You weren’t alone during your walk, not only did the smelly person before you follow you…Their friends did too. Two others strolled out from behind the first, obviously they were followers of the tallest one. They looked like they were in unison as they appeared before you; obviously heated by something. 

“Um, can I..help you?” You asked questioningly, eyes never leaving the face of the one just in front of you.

They said nothing, just signaled the two behind them to step out and surround you. One of them were to your one side, the other on the opposite. You flinched, feeling hands slam down onto your shoulders, causing you to fall to your knees. “W-What the hell is your problem?!” You exclaimed, finally breaking your gaze from the leader to peak over your shoulders..

“No..” The inferior one finally croaked, your head spun up to look up at them, “what the hell is your problem…Filthy Monster lover.”

Dear god, this was one of those people you’ve heard about..no, group of people you had to listen about on the news. Monster haters, they were lurking around the neighborhood for a while now. You never caught a glimpse of them, until now. Three of them, probably only a small fraction of the large herd of followers this guy must have; If this person was their leader, that is. You didn’t say anything, you just looked away..Fear had begun to consume you as you remained kneeled down. You didn’t know what to say, these guys were so much bigger than you. The biggest one leaned in closer, face to face with you. His hot breathe brushed up against your cheeks and you quivered. “Well? Are you going to give me an answer or what?” they lifted a finger and traced your jaw, lunging their hand for your throat and wrapping around your wind pipe. Your eyes locked onto theirs, they squeezed tightly and you could simply claw at their wrist with your nails as you gave them a pleading look to let you go. “Good, I got your attention. Since you seem like the quiet type, I guess I’ll be doing the talking, Hm?” his voice seemed tired, uninterested in what he was saying. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

You looked around frantically, hoping someone was seeing this…that someone would intervene and get you out of there…but it was dead. No one was there, the street was dark..

You were totally vulnerable 

“I don’t like Monsters. I hate them, they belong under that damn mountain where they were banished to years ago. I want them all to be out of the way..Yet, do you know what I hate more than monsters?”

You tried to shake your head, you knew what was coming..  
“..Monster sympathizers.”  
How did they even know you had friends that were monsters..? The news was right, these guys were among us in plain sight..you were a fool. You should’ve been more careful, maybe then you wouldn’t be here right now..  
The tight grip that was around your neck lifted and you fell onto your hands. One arm up and fingers gingerly rubbing your bruising throat, you soon gagged as air returned normally to your lungs. Your head began to raise to peak up at the person that was towering over you, only your vision went fuzzy when a foot met the side of your head in a swift kick. Even while your mouth was up against the dirty concrete of the side walk, all you could taste was blood. You bit your lip on the way down, and now your mouth was starting to pool with it.

“You dirty girl, where you going tonight hm? To see your stupid Skeleton friend? Disgusting!” Another blow to your stomach, causing you to gag and cough. “Or maybe you’re going to some kind of monster alliance meeting? Pathetic little bitch!” one of the others had bent over you and threw his fist into your face, just missing your nose. You groaned, tears now spilling from your eyes…You wanted to beg, to plead with them; but they already had their intentions clear. They were going to make you pay..

“Say it girl, Say you hate them just as much as we do…Then maybe I’ll let you go.” 

You wanted to just give in and say it…say you didn’t like the same friends that were by your side whenever you needed them. No, you wouldn’t give these brutes that satisfaction and you wouldn’t say such things about the only people that cared about you.. You loved them all so much. 

Especially Papyrus.

“I’d rather be beaten to a pulp than say such a thing!” You spat, blood dripping from your lip and down your chin. Your one eye was becoming swollen, and throbbed as your heart rate increased.

“Oh so she does actually talk…Hey, Anthony, Can you come here?” his head turned over his shoulder to look at a short, dark haired man…One of the followers that shoved you to the ground. 

“Did you need me for…” His hands went into his jean pocket and pulled out a knife, a…Butterfly knife. He flipped it open, its edges sharp and well taken care of, “This?” The short one chuckled, and their leader nodded. Grasping the blade from his hands and moving back over to your limp form. You had no energy to move, you were at their mercy… Seeing the sharp object did cause you to twitch your limps slightly, the tallest moving over to your side and holding his weapon up to your neck. He dug the tip in, piercing the soft flesh and causing crimson to taint your skin. 

“I’ll give you one more chance…Say it.”

You felt your eye lids meet together as you tried to shield yourself from what was going to come, you swallowed. You gave your reply with a shake of your head. You won’t say…You’ll meet your end if it comes…

“Very well, You little-“

A loud thud made your eyes shoot open, your capture was on his side near you. Knocked out and finally away from you…The others hissed, your savior lunged again. They freaked, stumbling back as the skeleton landed right in front of them; grasping them by the collars of their shirts and lifting them off the group with ease. You couldn’t see their faces, but Papyrus could..

They were terrified, shaking in the grasp of the skeleton. Gasping for air as an orange glow trickled from the specks of Papyrus, you could hear them apologizing for what had happened. Your boyfriend growled, wow…You never thought you’d hear him make such a noise...It made your face light up like a Christmas tree. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking…such thoughts, yet him being so protective was quite attractive. Pap finally spoke, you focused your attention on him fully at this point “Do you know what you’ve d o n e. Attacking my beloved human, and thinking you could get away from the great Papyrus?! THINK AGAIN YOU PUNY EXCUSES OF LIFE FORMS!” he threw them to the ground, landing on their rumps and pulling each other into a nervous embrace“ NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I SHOW YOU HOW SCARY MONSTERS CAN REALLY BE”

They nodded frantically and darted off, leaving their leader behind..still out cold at your side.. Papyrus watched them scurry away before turning his attention to you; darting to your side and bending down to pick you up bridal style “Dearest human…” He started calmly, “You are badly hurt..”

“P-Papy, I’ve been through a lot worse..” You lied through your teeth, of course you’ve never been in a fight like this before..It wasn’t exactly rough housing with family. You didn’t want him to get upset, you would easily heal..well hopefully you would anyway. That didn’t matter now, all you wanted to do was go home and rest. You would talk to him about this tomorrow, and as if he could read your face he remained silent; turning to start towards your home.

You should’ve seen this coming..  
Papyrus took you straight to his house and plopped you onto his bed before darting down to the kitchen to make you something to eat. At some point he must’ve messaged Alphys because she was soon knocking at their front door and up at your side within minutes. “________! Y-Your face..” The small lizard’s claw went up to touch your swelling eye. 

After a few moments and a few band aids, you were finally able to tell your best friend what happened. She clanked her fingers together as sweat beaded on her scaly forehead, you watched her..You obviously caused some kind of distress in her and you reached to place your hand on her fore arm. 

“Hey, hey…its okay…I’m okay I promise. I’m just shaken up is all I swear” 

“It’s just..I-I..I c-could lost m-my best friend t-today..If it w-wasn’t for Papyrus..” She was right, if your skeleton friend didn’t come along when he did, you would probably be in a hospital bed instead of the race car bed of your boyfriend. Speaking of your Skeleton, you could hear his heavy footsteps creak the wood of the stairs as he returned to the second floor: A plate of warm spaghetti propped up on his hand. You had pulled Alphys into a side hug since she found a seat at your side a few moments before his return. Trying you best you keep her calm, yet she was still tearing up only to wipe her eyelids when the skeleton entered. 

“Hello Datefriend, and Alphys! I have returned with the sweet offering of pasta.”

“I hope you have enough to share with Alphys here…” You turned to look up at your boyfriend with a smile, his face was glowing when he caught your eye. Why would you ask such a silly thing, of course he had enough. He knew you loved his cooking, so he always plopped extra into your serving. Today you didn’t mind sharing with the yellow lizard, well you never cared about sharing with her. The two of you would share drinks all the time, so now wasn’t any different; she was like a sister to you.

“OF COURSE DEAREST HUMAN, I EVEN HAVE MORE DOWNSTAIRS!” He handed you the plate and rushed down again, all you could do was shake your head. A smile was laced on your lips as you offered Alphys first dibs, she took a bit before you dove in yourself.

After some more pasta, and explaining…Alphys eventually had to say her goodbyes and you were alone. Wrapped in Papyrus’s soft blanket and sunk into his pillow. It was oddly quiet, no noise radiated from the kitchen below…Maybe Papyrus had to go out again? That made you nervous, you didn’t want to be left alone again for a while…Just the thought made you want to get up and find him, but your aching body refused to move from where you were. Your arms swung over your stomach and you threw your head back and closed your eyelids for what felt like five minutes. When you awoke once more, a tall form was nuzzled at your side, Nyehing softly in a snore. Resting on your left,was a bundle of flowers…your favorites. You smiled, turning to look at the slumbering skeleton that held you close to his chest..Kissing his cranium before laying your head back down against the pillow..

And drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andd Sans sat there, wondering where the hell you were lool


	11. Evening ride for two friends..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans take his bike down to the bayside and share some words~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been forever I'm sorry loves! My boyfriend left for his sea term and I've been a mess.. This has been sitting in my notes for like ever.. And finally decided to finish it..
> 
> I'm still writing if you guys can't tell! Just really slowly.. Oh and I hope I made it apparent that Sans likes our reader too.. But would never act on it since he loves his bro~

He was gonna be gone for a good three days, and that upset you. 

It's okay, you would tell yourself, he needed to get away for a bit. Undyne and Papyrus were going to a food festival a few towns over, there were a few seminars that Pap wanted to attend; and of course he dragged his scaly fish friend along.

You were invited, but work was a killer at the moment so you were strapped down with no option of taking off. Your skeleton boyfriend informed you not to miss him too much, but you did anyway.. You would always miss that Beaty toothy smile he had, but you tried your best to not think about it too much..

To help with distraction, You invited Sans to spend the weekend with you; which he happily took you up on that offer. When you informed Papyrus about your decision, he was over joyed that you and his brother would be bonding; which put you at ease..at the moment, the two of you were settled on the couch..doing what you did best, nothing. Your head was back against your couch, feet up in a recliner..while Sans was upside down, in a deep sleep.. You lazily turned your head to look at him, and you smiled. Damn that bag of bones looked peaceful, just watching him made you tired. You yawned, shifted to your side and closed your eyes. About five minutes later, the voice of your company woke you, "Hey Kid.."

"hm.." Was your response, you opened an eye lid to peak over at him.

"let's do something."

Okay, the one person that doesn't want to do anything...wants to actually go out. Your eyelids were fully erect at this point and you sat up, "Let me see if I heard you right.. you want to do something..?"

He nodded, smiling sleepily at you, "Yeah, I was thinkin' we could take my bike out for a spin.."

His...bike? Oh, right.. He had a dirt bike, you would catch him on it on his way home from work a few times. Which you didn't understand since he could teleport...in honesty, you were afraid. Your dad liked those kinds of bikes, and would always try to talk you into trying one out. You refused, you were never the adventurous type..

"Sans, I..I dunno. I'm not one to trust those things.."

"Hey hey hey, don't you trust me? I've been drivin' that thing for a while, I'm a pro..no bones about it."

You sighed, biting your lip. One part of you wanted to say no, while the other part was telling you why the hell not? You trusted Sans, and it beat sitting around all day...even if you did want to nap..it was around sunset, so sleeping would keep you up all night anyway..

"...Fine." You finally admitted defeat, pushing in the recliner and standing. He soon followed, still smiling like he was trying to hide something...

You brushed it off and the two of you made your way outside and crossed the street. Sans disappeared into the shed on the side of his house, and soon reappeared with the red motorbike being lead at his side. Once it was in his drive way, he hopped on and started it up. One of his hands went behind him and he patted the spot that was open..you felt a pit form in the base of your stomach as you slid your butt onto the back seat. As you were adjusting to your seat, Sans reached behind him and handed you a helmet. It was his, "Sans! You can't ride without this.."

"I'll be fine, you humans are a lot more delicate than us monsters; but I'm flattered you care so much about me." A chuckle escaped his teeth and you simply groaned; throwing the protective gear over your head and strapping it on tightly. You waited, and he was soon ready to go. He started slowly, leaving the front of the house before taking on some speed; causing you to wrapped your arms around him. He stiffened, only eased back down. You soon were on your way to god knows where..you went through town, past the old church..the abandoned hospital and up to what you call the bluff. It was a hidden spot, kinda...never busy anyway. 

 

It was a small location on a hill right on the bay...rocky shores and a crap ton of muscles and sea gulls trying their best to open them. This was your favorite spot, you remember telling Pap and Sans about it a while back...you were surprised he remembered. You finally stopped, and he ceased the engine. You were still clinging on for dear life, but he shifted and you were soon letting go. He was off the bike, and you followed suit. He turned to look at you, his cheeks slightly tinted blue, probably from you clinging on him the entire ride..

Anyway, you removed your helmet and placed it back on the vehicle, your attention passing by the skeleton before you and over at the glimmering pool of water, you walked passed him and went for the railing of the stairs that lead down to the bay. The sun just kissed the salty lips of the sea water, giving it an orange hue as the ball of light left the sky. "Never ceases to take my breath away.." You softly said as your companion joined you at your side. You were leaning on the wooded fence, elbows rested on the flat top; Sans mimicked your position once he reached your side. His own blissful response leaving his chest in a sigh..you've seen this sight all your life, while Sans just got the chance to experience this view for the third time since you've known him.

He, like you, was a sucker for the ocean; and the stars..but that's another story. You and the short skeleton were very alike, you liked the same things...were similar in some ways, and you both seemed to not like the metal robot that your best friend created...you would never tell her that of course... 

A lot of people asked you why you went after Papyrus, and not his older brother. You simply didn't like him like that, plus Papyrus was your exact opposite; he gave you that boost of confidence that you lacked. Besides, Papyrus was the one to make the move first with you. 

"Hey, ________..." Sans voice came out softly, "I gotta tell yah something..and it's coming from the heart, so...don't make fun of me."

You pressed your lips together in a smile and nodded, "Go for it."

"Listen..you..we..I just wanted to thank you.." Thank you? For what? Did you do something you didn't realize and somehow benefit Sans? Maybe asking him to stay over was just that?

"Thank me? For what exactly?" 

 

"For treating my bro the way you do.. He cares a whole lot about you.. And so do I."

You felt your cheeks flush, the skeleton bros meant the world to you too, they were amazing in every way...maybe that was because you've never had friends live just across the street. Nor have you been around company for more than a few hours.. What ever the reason, you loved these guys.. And now you knew that they loved you too..

" You mean that, Sans?"

He nodded his head, his natural smile seemed to grow bigger as you looked at him, that blue tint returned to his cheek bones as you reached over and planted him into your chest in a tight hug. "Gee Sans, I care a lot about you guys too.."

As the sun finally set, and you let go of the short skeleton; the two of you rode home in silence. Not for any reason, in secret Sans just wanted to enjoy your embrace while you tried to enjoy the ride home.. Thinking about how Papyrus was doing and hoping he was having a good time..You weren't clinging onto San's back side like you did before, instead you buried your face into his back and smiled.. It was nice having these guys around..

And Papyrus wasn't the only one wanting you to hang out more around their home too..


End file.
